fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Jack of Blades
Jack of Blades *'Species': Being that has existed before Gods and Demons. *'Gender': Male *'First appearance': Fable Jack of Blades is the Main Antagonist of Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. According to the Snowspire Oracle, he was extremely old before man even existed. He uses his mask to take over host bodies and thus live forever. History It was revealed by the Tales of Albion that Jack of Blades came from a place called the void. It is also revealed that he had came with the Queen of Blades and the Knight of Blades (together known as the court). He and the others are said to have demanded all men bow down before them. When they were refused, the court "burned Albion until the earth turned black and the sky was thick with smoke". When the men refused a second time, they lifted the sea into the sky and flooded the world. The third time they demanded worship they said they would bring peace, but again the men refused, so the court twisted their minds until they went insane. Finally, the men bowed to the court. Later in the future, when William Black was consulting a tome, Jack transported William from Albion to the void. Jack tried to enslave William with an ornate sword but William managed to fight back and escaped, and at the same time managed to steal the sword from Jack (the sword was later known as The Sword of Aeons). The second time they met they fought again, and William Black managed to break Jack's body. However, Jack's soul is believed to have escaped and possibly took refuge in his mask. Story in the game After the last fight in the Doubles Round at the Arena, Jack of Blades tells The Hero to fight Whisper. If you kill Whisper, Jack will give you an extra 10,000 gold. Jack confronts the Hero as the Hero is staring up at a statue of his Mother in the Hall of Heroes. The next time you see Jack is when you try breaking Scarlet Robe out of Bargate Prision and he stops you, sending you right back there. You meet him again when you hear of his plan to take over Albion. You attempt to stop him from activating the focus sights, but fail regardless of your actions. You will eventually fight Jack. When you defeat him you have the Sword of Aeons choice. After you defeat him in the original game you receive his mask as a trophy. In Fable: The Lost Chapters, you receive the soul mask as a quest item. You need to use the mask to enter the Demon Door outside the Guild. Later, Jack will take the form of a dragon. After you defeat him, you will have the option of throwing the mask into the lava and ridding yourself of Jack forever, or if you wait for the dialog to finish, the hero will put on the mask and Jack will take over your body. It is believed by some that Jack or his mask will appear in Fable 2. Indirect Appearances •A book vaugly describing Jack's backstory can be found in Maze's quarters. •If the player inspects the sundial at Lookout Point, a text popup states that it was built as a monument to "Jack of Blade's victory in the Battle of the Bloody Harvest." •Lady Elvira Grey's diary states that she had been inspired to become Mayor of Bowerstone by a "Masked Messenger." Category:Characters Category:Enemies